Mid-Season Recap
Tune in to rediscover on who's dead or alive in the Mid-Season Recap of the ETN Discord RP Episode 1: "It all started when Dev invited 9 people to her house. Little did we know it was a party with death. Guests arrived early and got kidnapped much to their dismay. Then we, the 5 guests arrive at the mansion. We eat dinner without any worry until the Savant tells us that we we were invited by her to save her boyfriend, who got kidnapped by the Time-Traveller. We guests run outside only to see the car, our only way to leave, exploded. We run back inside and find out we need to find 8 artifacts to save Dev’s boyfriend." Episode 2: "We get to work on the firsts artifact and look for clues around the lounge to find out we have to split up, so we do. The second group had to guess numbers to get the artifact. The first group had to solve math problems, much to mine and Devs surprise we find two people tied up and held in cages. While the other group took a while I flew through the math problems. The second group had to put someone’s name in the pile, and Elliott said he’ll do it but after they all already had one vote. When we both finish our puzzles we find out we won’t get the artifacts that easy, as we must vote two into a death challenge and the loser will die. We meet up again and share the news. It was time to vote and me and Elliott got voted in, as Elliott’s group made a pack not to vote for each other. When Elliott and I get to the challenge area, we find out we need to do math, and I finish pretty fast as Elliott has to die, much to my dismay. I go back to the group sad but he got the artifact. Everyone is sad but we have two new friends Millie and Katelyn." Episode 3: "We all just realized what had happened when the shock settled in, but determined to survive we moved on, holding Elliott in our hearts. I mention something about a medical ward that I saw on my way back from the challenge and we figure out that we need to go there to get the next artifact. When we get there we search around until Connor, our helper, found a note saying that the winner of the last challenge, me, was poisoned and the others need to find an antidote before the plague doctor’s poison kills me, as he reads that I thrust onto my stomach while the groups have to solve riddles to get a antidote to save me, and the people who did that get safety from the challenge. Eventually Katelyn and Sam finished their riddles which meant Joe and Millie went into the final challenge. Sam, Katelyn, and I headed back to the lounge as Joe and Millie went to the challenge room and they got separated into rooms they searched and had to solve riddles to escape and win, thankfully Millie was a wiz at riddles so she beat Joe, who was upset that he died to some stupid riddles, as Millie got the artifact and came back to the group, we were in shock and also confusion as we had a new friend, Gobbler, but we’re also missing Dev. As the horror sinks in we get ready for our next artifact and brace for the worst." Episode 4: "As we guests mourn the loss of yet another friend we are still determined as ever to find our way out, Connor tells us that there are these two VR headsets locked in a room and we had to find 3 numbers to unlock it, each number coming from different questions about video games. We split up the group into 3 teams, Millie and I, Sam and Connor, and Katelyn and Gobbler. Group 1 was my group and we had to answer questions about Portal 2, Group 2 (Katelyn’s group) had questions about GTA V, and Group 3 (Sam’s group) had questions about Half Life 2, but there was a twist, get a question wrong and your name goes into the voting pile. Thankfully I knew Portal, Katelyn knew GTA, and Connor knew Half Life, but sadly Katelyn got a question wrong so her name went in, and those who couldn’t help were ashamed. As we head back with our numbers, we put them together and tried different combinations, finally figuring one out. But like expected we weren’t going to get the artifact that easy and had to vote 2 people in again. When we get back to the lounge we are not surprised as we have done this already but Connor told us that he found a note saying Dev was killed and we will have a new Savant, and right as the note finished a bright light flashed and JP our new Savant came in The people who got chosen were Sam and Katelyn. And they had to put on the VR head sets and enter the VR world. Katelyn returns and something sets in me, as I am the only left who ate dinner." Episode 5: "With another one of our friends dead we didn’t know what to do until we remembered that the next artifact is the Reanimated Destroyer. We suddenly hear some whispering in the back yard. Then suddenly out of no where someone came into the lounge, his name was Kai, and he was part of this twisted game now. We decide to follow the sounds only to find out that there are witches and we decide we need a distraction but before we could do that the head witch spots us and we scatter. We run back into the lounge not harmed, well two of us were, Kai and Connor, who got cursed by the witches. We divide that we need to split up so we do, Gobbler and JP go on distraction duty, me and Katelyn go to the library to look up spells or something to get rid of the witches, while Millie and Kai go to the witches hut to find something to help us. The witches stumble across Millie and Kai mid search but thankfully they got out unharmed and got a witches hat along the way. Millie comes back empty handed, well sort of but she comes back with me knocked out because a book hit me on the head. Millie and Kai figure out that the hat makes someone invisible and they need someone to go in so Millie steps up to do it. When she comes back she had magic powder, from the hat and Kai has a potion. Katelyn steps up and goes out to the dark forest to disable the force field and get the artifact but gets cursed by the witches in the process. When she gets back I’m finally up and she tells us that the witches said the artifact isn’t cleansed yet and anyone who got cursed has to go into the final challenge. The cursed left while Millie, Gobbler, and I sit an talk on the couch. While at the challenge they find out they have to choose one of the not cursed guests to kill and they choose Gobbler. When they say that Gobbler feels a sharp and immense pain in his stomach as blood comes rushing out. He dies on my lap as me and Millie are left there confused and surprised. When the others come back and explain everything it all makes sense. We all worry and prepare for the worst as time is running out." ~END~